Sacrifice
by Rich-Ty
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the Matrix universe,which I do not own, a little before the first movie. This is my fan fiction story ever made, and I hope you enjoy.


Riiinng, Jen and Len ran towards the sweet sound of rescue which led them right into aparment number twenty-four. Bullets were wizzing past them from the SWAT MP5s. Jen kicked down the apartments door which made a satisfying crack as the door was ripped away from both hinges and the door numbers slid across the carpet, but as that was happening Len was returning fire from his Uzi which had a foldable stock and extended stick clip. Jen ran into the room picked up the phone. Gasping for air Jen struggled to breathe, but she quickly recovered from the shock of transferring from the virtual world to reality. As she pulled the matrix jack out of the back of her neck Jen shouted to John, the operator, "Did he make it out?!" Jen was referring to her fiance Len. "No, not yet he's trapped by the SWAT". Meanwhile, Len was taking cover to the wall next to what used to be apartment twenty-four's door. Len stared and the phone, and knew there were exactly five SWAT members approaching his location. Len quietly prayed, "Lord, please guide me as I try to get back, amen" then he sprinted as fast as he could towards the phone that was left off the hook. He grabbed the middle of the phone and quickly put it up to his face as dozens of bullets were being fired towards him. Len returned to reality with blurry vision that quickly recovered to reveal his fiance, Jen, holding his hand.

"Jee-sss-us! Man, I have _no _idea how you pull shit off like that". Len pulled the jack out of his neck cautiously and the three crew members of Goliath all celebrated a sucessful mission until the captian of Goliath, ironicly named David, came down. "What's going on down here" David asked

Jen quickly replied "Len and I just went to the Oracle to ask if the Chosen One is to come amoung us soon"

"Well what'd she say?"

"She said soon, Captain"

"Any specifics I should know about?"

"None that I can recall, sir"

"Well alright then" then he quickly added "Keep it down and turn the computers off. Radar is picking up 3 sentinels! Nothing really to worry about as long as we keep our heads in the right place".

Jen was keeping a secret from everyone. A sorta dark one that has no meaning now, but could very well be a foreshawdow. The Oracle told Jen that a decision between and many was going to have made sometime in the future. Jen wanted to ask what she meant but the thought was completely deminished with the sound of sirens right outside the building.

David turned off all lights and computers. He looked at the radar and saw the sentinals at the 200 yard marks. He clicked it off, and said a silent prayer. A know fact about the crew of the avatar class ship Goliath was that half of it has a strong Love and Faith of Jesus. Jen is starting to get a little closer to God through her fiance, and John claims to be atheist but that is debatable due to him always using the Lord's name in vain.

David handed a lightning rifle to Len. David only had two rifles due to insufficient funds, but that's another story for another time. Everybody waited in the cockpit for the sentinels to pass. Twenty minutes passed. "What the hell is happening" questioned John. John was replied with SSSSHHHs. After twenty more minutes David clicked the radar back on, and it showed thirty red dots at 150 yards away. He then quickly turned off the radar and relised he might have to abandon ship. He quietly landed the ship and turned the entire ship off. After signalling his crew to stay David cautiously walked towards the ship's loading door. It took him a minute to walk to the other end of his ship and opened to emergency steel door. He stepped out into the dark area and into murky water. He threw a red flare out and looked up. He saw _them_ and they saw _him_.

The massive horde of sentinels plunged down towards David as he fired a bolt of lightning out of his rifle. He ran towards to the door and got right inside before something impaled him. It was cold and metallic. Blood rushed from out of his stomach and out of his mouth. Len quickly ran towards the former captain and shot a bolt then grabbed David and pulled him inside the ship. Jen screamed and John went into shock. Len then shut the door but it wasn't enough. The machines thrashed at the ship and tried to laze in. John quickly remembered the EMP that every ship has just for this instance. John went to turn the ship on but there was no key. "Shit! Where the hell are the keys?!" John screamed. The sentinels lazed a hole in the ships ceiling. John then ran towards his room and grabbed his 12 gauge semi-auto assualt shotgun. Sentinels started pouring in from the gash in the ceiling, and Len tried to fry every one that passed through. John then rushed back into the hull and started pushing shells into his gun. Jen was panicing and didn't know what to do then she remembered what the Oracle said. Save one or many? Jen ran towards the emergency door tackled it open, grabbed the lightning rifle and ran and blasted the horde of sentinels. They all followed her down the tunnel.

Len screamed for her, but she didn't hear him. A tear ran down his horror stricken face. He ran down the sewer tunnel for his fiance. He ran a good twenty minutes machine corpse all down the way before finding some lone sentinels. He blasted them. Len found Jen on the ground in a mangled bloody manner but she was still breathing. He took off his shirt and tied it around her body. She coughed. "It'll be ok" Len kept saying over and over. Jen managed to speak, "Len...I-I-I'm done for..."

"**Don't say that!**" he commanded her.

"I..Love You..." she spurted.

"**It'll be ok"** he promised her

Jen stopped breathing and Len let out a cry. He grabbed her lifeless, lovelybody and pressed it against his. "Everything will be fine" he kept saying.

"Everything...will...be fine."


End file.
